


Beauty

by Tinybelieverbug



Series: Quarantine Daily Prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alex is sappy, Cute gays, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug
Summary: Alexsandr notices something.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Series: Quarantine Daily Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687579
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to write these little one shots based off daily prompts during this quarantine. Enjoy!

All Alexsandr Kallus could see was beauty in that purple fur. He never thought that he would see it, but now, after all that war, he sees it now. 

He sees it in their home, on Lira San. The whole planet of a species thought gone, and the purple fur of his mate is the only one he sees. 

He sees beauty in the stripes on Zeb's arms, on his back, and legs. He sees beauty in everything Zeb does. 

"Are you starin' at me, Kal?" 

"Hmm?"

"You've got a look on yer face. That's all." 

"I'm just lovestruck, dear." 

Alex loved how beautiful it looked when Zeb's ears went back on his head, not yet flat but still not up. It only happened when he was flustered. 

"Oh."


End file.
